Meyerland, Through the Eyes of Rensemee, Age 7
by Miri Fern
Summary: A parody of sorts. Renesmee Cullen is a seven year old half-vampire with the body of an adult. A day in her life that could possibly be her last.


Today, when I woke up, my mommy and daddy told me I was perfect, like they always do.

Everyone I know always tells me I'm perfect, like a princess in a storybook. I like it when they call me perfect. But today I didn't want them to call me perfect. I was mad when I woke up, and I'm still mad right now.

I'm in the kitchen. I came there because I'm thirsty, so I open the fridge and take out a bottle of animal blood. It tastes funny. I think Grandpa forgot to throw out the bad blood today. I spit it out in the trashcan and throw the bottle away. I'm not thirsty anymore.

Mommy comes in when I finish spitting it up. She looks and sees the bottle. "Honey, are you okay? Do you feel sick?" She says, patting my back. My thumb is in my mouth, so I can't say anything.

"Stop sucking your thumb." Mommy says, pulling my thumb out of my mouth. I'm still mad, so I don't say anything. I run to my room.

When I come back, I'm not in my jammies anymore. Instead I'm wearing my play clothes, which are jeans, a pink shirt, and sneakers. I don't untie the laces, so my heels are sticking out of the sneakers. Daddy sees them. "Fix your shoes, Nessie." He says.

Mommy looks mad. "Don't call her that, Edward." She says.

"I don't wanna be Nessie." I say, starting to cry. Jacob calls me Nessie, and he made me mad yesterday.

Mommy and Daddy see me crying. "Renesmee, what's wrong?" They ask, their flawless white faces looking worried. They make me madder. I run out the door.

While I'm outside, I get bored fast because I don't have anything to play with. I go back inside. Mommy and Daddy are gone. I go to my room and get a poetry book. It's Shakespeare.

I go sit in the woods and read poetry aloud. The birds stop singing and a deer comes over to me to her my perfect voice. I'm thirsty again, so I grab his throat and bite him. He dies after a while and I drink his blood without getting any on my clothes, because I'm perfect.

I get bored reading poetry, so I throw the book at my house, where it lands perfectly on my bed. I start wandering around the forest, looking for something to play with.

After a while, I feel sleepy. I sit on a log. I'm still bored. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see a boy. He's tall and skinny, but not very muscular, and very pale. He has long, curly black hair, big, doe-like brown eyes, and a happy little upturned nose. He's big, but he looks like a little boy. "Come with me. I want to show you something." He says, holding out his hand. His voice is soft and his fingers are long and nimble.

I look at him hard. Mommy and Daddy said I shouldn't go with strangers. His clothes look old-fashioned and I think he's probably older than Jacob, but he seems nice. "Okay." I say and take his hand.

He leads me away from my house and deeper into the woods, until we reach a clearing. It's old and ugly and the trees are all dead, with dead leaves on the ground and a weird fog around the place. I want it to be alive, but it stays dead. He turns to me and smiles. His smile is beautiful, and enough to make up for the deadness. "Dance with me." He says, taking my other hand.

There's no music, but we dance anyway. Nothing bad has happened, so I don't stop. I giggle, feeling a little silly. He picks me up and spins me around, faster and faster. I feel dizzy, but it's so fun! I start to laugh. Soon, we stop, and I'm still laughing. But then I stop when I see him looking at me.

I look back him. He's still smiling a little, but he looks kind of confused. I look confused. He smiles briefly and taps my nose, but then he looks like…

I don't want him to look at me like that, but at the same time I do. It's scary and I don't like it. I'm mad at Jacob. I don't ever want him to look at me like this boy does ever.

Reaching behind my back, I pull the ring Jacob gave me for my first Christmas off my finger and throw it. The boy sees me do it, and he looks really happy. I laugh and throw my arms around his neck, kissing him.

I feel like nothing else exists when I kiss him. The world melts away, and all there is is us. I never felt like that when I kissed Jacob. With Jacob, I just felt like I wasn't in control of anything anymore. But now I feel free.

I hear footsteps. It's Jacob. I don't want him here. I want him to go. I want the whole world to go away, except me and the boy.

It works, or so I think. The boy pulls away and kisses my forehead, before I go to sleep and don't wake up again.

**Oh look, it's how I view the Twilight universe. How sweet.**

**Whoever keeps seducing/possibly murdering Mary Sues with their childlike adorableness and charms,** _wiggles eyebrows_ **I just want you to know that I love you, and I'm very proud of you. :D**

**Next stop, Bella!**


End file.
